


Hamster Surprise

by DJMirnum



Series: Miraculous One Shots [31]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Brother-Sister Relationships, Gen, hamster - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 21:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14029512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJMirnum/pseuds/DJMirnum
Summary: HiSorry I took so long.  I finally finished this one and it is a bit shorter than I expected it to be but I think I got the point across.  Consider it a sequel to Kitty Surprise and was loosely based on a video I've seen where a little girl gives her big brother a hamster for his birthday and it was the sweetest thing ever.Anyway, I am trying to write again so hopefully I will have more for you all soon.Okay bye.





	Hamster Surprise

Hugo was like his mother, Marinette Agreste, in many regards and her love for hamsters carried on through him. So one of the things he wanted for his 10th birthday was a hamster. His 7 year old sister, Emma, wanted to give him something special and asked her daddy to help her.   
"Daddy, I want to buy Hugo a hamster for his birthday," she said.  
Her dad, Adrien Agreste, looked up from grading papers.  
"You do? How do you plan to pay for it?"  
"I can work. Is there something I can do, Daddy?"  
For the next two weeks before Hugo's birthday, Emma helped with little chores here and there to earn money for her big brother's present. Both Marinette and Adrien were proud of their daughter's work ethic and thoughtfulness. Soon, Emma had saved enough to buy the hamster while her parents bought the cage. The hamster was boy and beige in color, it had its own wheel and some tunnels to scurry around in. Marinette and Emma set up the cage while Adrien kept Hugo busy on the day of his actual birthday. When they returned home, they had a small family celebration together since Hugo was going to get a big party the coming weekend. Once they finished their dinner and special desert from the grandparents, Emma was ready to present the gifts.  
"Hugo, come with me," she cried grabbing his hand.  
Hugo rolled his eyes at his sister's enthusiasm dragging him to his room while Marinette and Adrien followed behind with Adrien taking his phone out to record it.  
"Emm, what's all the fuss about," Hugo asked.  
"Close your eyes okay," she asked.  
He did and she opened his room and led him in. Adrien and Marinette were smiling at the sight.  
"Can I open them now," asked Hugo.  
"Okay, you can now," said Emma.  
Hugo opened his eyes and saw the hamster cage and the hamster running around. His eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped.  
"Happy Birthday, Hugo," smiled Emma.  
"What do you say, Hugo," said Adrien.  
Hugo grabbed his sister into a hug. A small sob could be heard from him.  
"Hugo, are you crying," asked Emma. "Cause I am."  
"Hugo, what do you tell your sister," asked Marinette.  
"Thank you," he cried with happiness.  
The rest of the day, the two of them watched Rembrandt, or Remy, run in his cage.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi
> 
> Sorry I took so long. I finally finished this one and it is a bit shorter than I expected it to be but I think I got the point across. Consider it a sequel to Kitty Surprise and was loosely based on a video I've seen where a little girl gives her big brother a hamster for his birthday and it was the sweetest thing ever.
> 
> Anyway, I am trying to write again so hopefully I will have more for you all soon.
> 
> Okay bye.


End file.
